Minor Islands
The five major islands don't float alone in the sea! Across the big blue are many smaller islands, host to pioneer homesteads and secrets aplenty, for those willing to make the trip! Fortress Fortress Island is structured like a castle, just northwest of the Sunsoak Isles. It features tall hills with deep caves, making it a good spot for any aspiring pirates. Difficult to scale upon arrival, the higher up one goes, the easier it is to keep on going. Mankini Atoll Mankini Atoll is a small archipelago in the middle of all the islands, to the south of Oceanrest. It is a natural shallow sea paradise, and a perfect spot for ships to resupply, and a common haunt for pirates. In Mankini, there's enough beach to go around, making this atoll an idyllic spot for any treasure hunting. Echo Echo Island is the northernmost island in the game, directly north of Pinebreeze Peaks. It is a small landmass with a mysterious frozen lake in the middle of it. The island shares the same type of terrain as the nearest major landmass. In the middle of what almost looks like a crater, the island features a frozen lake, surrounded by trees covered in snow. The terrain offers little to no advantage when moving around, but the large amounts of snow can sometimes make it treasure hunting a hassle. Seagate Seagate Island stands tall and imposing southwest of Pinebreeze Peaks. It features four tall islands, three of which are connected by two natural archways: the island's namesake. Seagate is pretty unique with its large archways, large enough to fit ships, and the island's biggest draw. Though it's possible to enter the island from all sides, its big hills make hiking and climbing difficult. Fuego The closest neighbor to Scorchrock Canyons, Fuego is an absolute hellscape, outfitted with dead trees, smoke, and lava galore. The island is entirely covered in the ashes from the volcano, and what isn't covered by ash is sure to be hotter than fire. Be careful not to burn yourself! Dropper Northwest of Pinebreeze Peaks, Dropper Island is home to the deepest cave in the entirety of the Little Islands. The cave connects to a tall and imposing vertical drop, which is what gave the island its name. On the bottom of the drop, a larger cave containing lakes and waterfalls can be explored. The cave is very deep and dark, so try not to get lost down there! Autumn Autumn Island is a small landmass between Oakshade Woodlands and Pinebreeze Peaks, containing a pleasant mix of both in its terrain and ambiance. The island offers good soil and readily defensible terrain.. The most basic island on the sea, Autumn's simplistic terrain makes it a great place to settle. Autumn island has a cave on its southern end of the beach. Temple Temple Island is a smorgasbord of different terrains and plants. It is said that just looking at its dissonance can bring you deep ire and dissatisfaction; how terrible! There might be something special inside, though...